


Suho's fetish. В объективе ангела

by Anonymous



Series: Города [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM Scene, Established Relationship, M/M, Thanatophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Лэй не был обычным. Помимо любви к паукам, моде начала двадцатого века и скульптурам ангелов, он испытывал сильное возбуждение при фантазировании момента собственной смерти. Они и познакомились-то на кладбище, где Сухо застукал его за пикантным занятием.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редактуру Mitsunari_Ishida
> 
> Работа написана в рамках Suho fetish fest от паблика EXO • Suho | slash • fanfiction (http://vk.com/suho_slash)  
> Кинк: танатофилия

Рынок Бокерия — одно из самых живописных туристических мест Барселоны. Но не только залетные путешественники толкаются у прилавков, местные жители любят это место не меньше. А если зайти в какой-нибудь отдаленный уголок, можно найти поистине приятное заведение.  
  
Чунмён протискивается через группу немцев и ныряет за угол фруктовой лавки. Об этой маленькой пиццерии туристы не знали, что было несомненным плюсом. Но посетителей у сеньора Гарсия и без того предостаточно.  
  
— Сухо! Как обычно, «Пеперони» и «Гавайскую»? — Издалека замечает известного постоянного посетителя шеф.  
— Вы как всегда правы, — с улыбкой отвечает тот. — Не забудьте, я завтра в девять…  
— Придете за «Четырьмя сырами», да, да.  
  
Забрав свой заказ, Чунмён покупает вафли для своего парня и идет домой. Исин, предпочитающий обращение по псевдониму — Лэй, живет недалеко от места съемок «Парфюмера». Пешком минут семь, если поспешить. Но молодого фотографа спешка никогда не привлекала. Спокойно пройтись, впитывая в себя настроение вечерней Барселоны, вдохновиться на новую работу и просто отдохнуть. И пусть улочки Готического квартала знакомы до самого последнего горшечного цветка на окне, он все равно великолепен.  
  
Сухо вваливается домой, по дурацкой привычке оставляя еду в прихожей и сразу проходя в ванную. Оттуда он и здоровается с Лэем, громко болтая о дневных достижениях.  
  
— Сегодня заказчик попался с фантазией. Я не знаю, на кой черт для фото с пирожными потребовались девочки в латексных комбинезонах, но это было горячо. Ты только представь, я, как отретуширую, сделаю так, что этот латекс будет казаться жидким. Хотя он и сам по себе неплохо обтягивал!  
  
Лэй умничка и к привычкам своего парня относится с пониманием, сам со странностями, поэтому в ванной всегда висит домашняя одежда, заботливо перевешиваемая туда каждый день с тех мест, где она обычно валяется. Сухо переодевается, не переставая разговаривать. Чем быстрее он закончит, тем больше у Лэя будет тишины. Тишина как будто является частью интерьера его квартиры. Атмосфера богемы и роскоши довоенных лет, это модерн во всем своем великолепии, это фортепиано Дебюсси и гитара с дружеских посиделок, антикварная мебель и легкий налет мистики в виде медальонов с изображениями ангелов. Кто-то любит пиццу в больших количествах, а кто-то думает, что он человек той эпохи.  
  
— И вот этот крем никак не оттирается от комбинезона. И в фотошопе не замажешь, латекс блестящий… — Сухо обрывает свои хроники гламурного фотографа.  
  
В кресле, попивая бокал белого «Альенде бланко» полулежит Лэй. Длинная темная челка ложится волной на точеное лицо. Широкая белая блуза расстегнута наполовину, черные штаны топорщатся в области ширинки. Но не возбужденное состояние парня заставляет Чунмёна замолчать, а причина этого возбуждения. Синий паук на импровизированном поводке в руках Исина. Синий птицеед Цириопагопус, один из самых ядовитых среди домашних, но редкой красоты паук.  
  
— Ты опять достал Гауди из террариума, — сглатывает свой страх Сухо.  
— Малыш спит, не волнуйся. — Лэй аккуратно встает и возвращает питомца на место.  
  
Чунмён выдыхает: опасность миновала. Исину может прийти в голову идея продолжить в спальне втроем. Лэй не был обычным. Помимо любви к паукам, моде начала двадцатого века и скульптурам ангелов, он испытывал сильное возбуждение при фантазировании момента собственной смерти. Они и познакомились-то на кладбище, где Сухо застукал его за пикантным занятием. Гауди был одним из возможных способов возбудиться. Иначе Чунмёну приходилось читать молитвы для отпевания или долго горевать об «усопшем». После подобных прелюдий у Чунмёна никакого желания продолжать не возникало. Паук же будоражил кровь Лэя до нужного состояния, но пугал Сухо. Не смертельно для его эрекции, к счастью.  
  
Заправляя длинные волосы за ухо, Исин подходит вплотную к Сухо. Он вплетает пальцы в жесткие выбеленные волосы парня и склоняется к нему.  
  
— Мой ангел сегодня спустится на землю? — хрипло шепчет Лэй на ухо.  
  
Против такого голоса устоять невозможно.  
  
Чунмён позволяет утащить себя в спальню. Лэй непозволительно медленно раздевает Сухо — боится спугнуть настрой. Он шепчет высокопарные пошлости, избавляя его от белья и позволяет дотронуться до себя. Лэй всегда вел, хотя и принимал в себя Чунмёна. Сухо грубо и с нетерпением вытряхивает парня из одежды и прижимается губами к члену. Нужно успеть, пока Исин все ещё думает об укусе Гауди, как после него он задыхается, немеет, а потом его оплакивают родственники и Чунмён. Сухо не хочет просто пользоваться телом Лэя, вбивая его в матрас, он хочет доставлять ему хоть какое-то удовольствие.  
  
Чунмён скользит вверх, к груди Исина, оставляя поцелуи на коже. Лэй запрокидывает руки за голову, мягко выгибаясь навстречу. Сухо внутренне ликует, что пока все получается, и в порыве прикусывает кожу на ключице. Он опять забывает, что шея — запретная зона, которой лучше никак не касаться. Чунмён просто немножко задел кожу дыханием, а Исин с визгом выползает из-под парня. Любовные игры можно считать сорванными.  
  
Лэй моментально накидывает рубашку и бросает на Сухо извиняющийся взгляд. Шея как кнопка «выкл.», а обратно повернуть никак. За все те несчастные попытки близости, до конца они доходили всего несколько раз. То Чунмён не контролирует себя и задевает шею, то Исин не возбуждается.  
  
— Я так больше не могу, — бросает Сухо и направляется самоудовлетворяться в ванную.  
  
Там, под чистыми полотенцами, был спрятан в полиэтиленовых пакетах стратегический запас парня. Была у него страсть к красивой и концептуальной эротике, чтобы была какая-то загадка, намек, идея. Женское тело не привлекало Чунмёна в сексуальном плане, но красиво выстроенная композиция и правильная ретушь приносили эстетический оргазм. Помимо редких изданий Playboy и Maxim, в которых такой эротики было по пальцам пересчитать, в коллекции Сухо были сборники Аллана Тегера с его «Ландшафтами тела» и работы Эрика Марриана, правда, напечатанные подпольно. Вершиной коллекции он считал открытки с эротикой двадцатых годов. И почему его увлечение вне закона, когда у самого Лэя хранится подборка журналов Vogue тех же двадцатых? Фотографии ню тоже искусство, более пикантное и находящееся на грани пошлости, но тем не менее.  
  
Разложив свое богатство, Сухо располагается на бортике ванны и начинает пожирать глазами фотографии. В основном на виду монохромные фото, где акцент на плавных линиях и изгибах. Чунмён берет в руки свою самую любимую — работу Альберта Уотсона. На фото нога согнута в колене и прикрывает промежность, на бедре черный прозрачный чулок, при должной фантазии кажется, что позировал Исин. Едва дотрагиваясь до члена, Сухо кончает от одного вида фотографии. Невероятно удручающее состояние, когда приходится дрочить при наличии собственного парня за стенкой.  
  
Чунмён прячет коллекцию обратно и заворачивается в халат, чтобы не выходить голым. В комнате уже одетый Лэй стоит за роялем, склонившись над крышкой. Он так делает наброски своих скульптур, и в обычное время Сухо не стал бы отвлекать, но не сегодня.  
  
— Тебя все устраивает? — спрашивает Чунмён, подходя ближе.  
  
Исин удивленно поднимает голову, заправляя выпавшую челку.  
  
— Но ведь у нас все в порядке, — неуверенно отвечает он.  
— Мы встречаемся больше полугода, а заняться сексом получается не каждый раз. Я могу по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз мы дошли до конца, — ничему не удивляясь, поясняет Сухо.  
— Но мой ангел не должен касаться этой грязи! — пылко возражает Лэй, чем удивляет своего парня. Обычно из флегматичного состояния Исина достать невозможно.  
  
Чунмён прикладывает руку к лицу.  
  
— Лэй, я, вообще-то, мужчина, и у меня есть определенные потребности. Мне, допустим, не нужен жаркий секс каждый день, но изредка и без какого-то напряга было бы неплохо.  
— Мое тело тебя чем-то не устраивает? — спрашивает Исин, склоняя голову.  
— Нет, с чего ты…  
  
Сухо прерывается, понимая, что имеет в виду парень. Ещё в самом начале Лэй предупредил о своих пристрастиях, предлагая Чунмёну не думать о взаимном удовольствии, а если ему нужно, то просто использовать тело Исина. В Сухо взыграло чувство справедливости, и он отказался брать без отдачи.  
  
— Я запутался, — вздыхает Чунмён.  
  
Лэй подходит и кладет руки ему на плечи. Он мягко улыбается, будто знает решение проблемы. Или думает, что знает.  
  
— Ты пересмотрел свою порнуху, — говорит Исин.  
— Это эротика, — машинально возражает Сухо. Не в первый раз Лэй предъявляет эти претензии.  
— Все равно, это не достойно моего ангела.  
  
Чунмён морщится. Как же его достало это сравнение с ангелом. Подумаешь, красится в блондина и любит светлые тона в одежде. Но Лэй вбил себе в голову, что встретил ангела, так теперь не переубедить.  
  
— Твой ангел лучше пойдет подумает в другом месте, чтобы всякие демоны его не сбивали, — раздраженно отвечает Сухо и уходит одеваться.  
  
Чисто машинально он натягивает белый джемпер, один из любимых Исином в его гардеробе. Сухо чертыхается, но под внимательным взглядом Лэя переодеваться не хочется. Исин пытается сказать что-то ещё, только Чунмён не слушает, собирает в сумку любимых Кэноновских деток, хватает пиццу и сбегает из квартиры. Ночевать он будет у себя в студии.  
  
Они познакомились больше года назад, когда у Сухо были тяжелые времена. Тогда он уже не был начинающим фотографом, но заработать на снимках пока не мог. Чунмён практически голодал и жил вечно на чемоданах, переезжая между друзьями. Он нашел временную работу в полиции — фотографировать улики и места преступлений. Но денег было мало из-за редких вызовов.  
  
В тот день был жуткий ливень. На кладбище Побленоу нашли свежий труп. Вроде бы трупам положено быть на кладбище, но в гробах и под землей, а не сидящими с множественными ножевыми ранениями. Сухо стоял в необъятном дождевике и трясся из-за фотоаппарата, завернутого в простые пакеты, потому что чехла не было. Но кого вообще волнует чужая собственность, а на казенную мыльницу фотографировать Чунмёну совесть не позволяла. Пока он ждал своей очереди подойти к трупу, мимо группы сотрудников прошел азиат в костюме тройке, при котелке, перчатках и под большим зонтом-тростью. Сухо тогда не особо удивился фрику, в Барселоне хватало чудиков. Смотритель кладбища заверил оперативников, что Лэй, как он назвал мужчину, работает в одном из похоронных бюро и наверняка приехал проверить место для будущего памятника. Подробности Чунмён не слышал, потому что уже был занят делом. После съемки его отпускают раньше остальных, потому что нет смысла держать фотографа, когда следователь уехал почти с самого начала. Пока Сухо выбирался из запутанного лабиринта, ливень зарядил сильнее. Ему пришлось спрятаться в одном из склепов, чтобы окончательно не испортить технику.  
  
Чунмён сначала не понял, что за звуки доносятся из-за постамента со скульптурой Девы Марии, а потом испугался. Кто-то мастурбировал прямо на кладбище. Все это было вопиющим нарушением общественного порядка, поэтому Сухо отважился подойти и сделать замечание. К его удивлению за статуей скрывался тот самый Лэй. Он сидел, прикрыв глаза, перчатки с котелком и зонтом валялись рядом, брюки были спущены, а рука рвано двигалась по стволу члена. Чунмён громко сглотнул не в силах отвести взгляд от лица с приоткрытыми пухлыми губами, от капельки пота, стекавшей по виску, от взлетевших во время оргазма ресниц. Он пожалел, что не сообразил поймать этот момент в объектив, настолько идеальной показалась композиция возможной фотографии.  
  
— Ангел спустился с небес, — сказал Лэй, обращая внимание на непрошеного гостя.  
  
Сухо не нашел, что возразить, зато сумел сделать неуверенное замечание по поводу неприличного поведения. Лэй лишь улыбнулся на претензии. Пока они ждали окончания дождя, успели поговорить, почувствовать симпатию друг к другу. А Чунмён все больше и больше удостоверялся, что хочет, чтобы этот чудак стал его моделью. Сухо всеми нервами ощущал, что один снимок Лэя принесет ему известность. Съемка не сложилась, но Чунмён опять сменил место жительства. Он переехал к новому знакомому в квартиру, под окнами которой была площадь перед церковью Святых Юста и Пастора. Тогда ещё не было Гауди, зато жили два других паука, которых Сухо вспоминал с теплотой — Брахипельма ваганс по имени Эдна и Брахипельма смити — Жоан, два мохнатых птицееда. Они принесли ему известность, выступив основными моделями. Бедной девушке-модели пришлось вытерпеть одного нервного и одного трусливого паука на своем теле, пока Сухо бегал и искал ракурс. Все остались живы, а Чунмён получил свою фотографию. После посыпалась работа, он снял студию на последнем этаже дома на Рамбле, его псевдоним стали часто вбивать в гугл-поиске, жизнь налаживалась. А потом они с Лэем внезапно друг для друга начали встречаться, перед этим несколько месяцев прожив вместе как друзья.  
  
Сухо спит на диване в своей студии, хотя это не самое удачное место. Утром, как и обещал, Чунмён забирает свою пиццу и возвращается в студию. Сегодня у него съёмка для журнала «Allure».  
Сухо готовит свет, ставит фотоаппарат, кладет на подставку коробку с едой, разгребает место для визажистов. Съемка портретная, главный акцент на макияже, интересная тема с необычным применением косметики. Модели, стилисты и арт-директор приходят вовремя, начинается работа.  
  
Пока девушек гримируют, Сухо наблюдает за ними. Визажистка смешивает оранжевый блеск для губ с коралловыми тенями. Смесь отправляется на веки модели, и парень выпадает из реальности. На губы девушек ложатся плотным слоем рассыпчатые блестящие тени, смешанные с прозрачным бальзамом, а скулы рисуют нюдовыми помадами. Получаются грязные, размазанные лица, но в этом чувствуется эстетика высокой моды и показов Жан-Поля Готье. Красные, терракотовые и лиловые веки девушек в свете ламп кажутся магическими от переливов шиммера, крупные блестки на губах кажутся чешуей. Мистические и невероятные образы.  
  
Сухо не теряет времени на разглядывание данного ему материала. После, во время ретуши налюбуется, да и восхитится своей гениальностью от подобранных ракурсов. Он закусывает один кусок пиццы и склоняется к видоискателю. Девушки работают быстро, профессионально. Но к концу у каждой размазывается макияж, что не только не портит результат, но и выглядит так, будто такая концепция. В итоге арт-директор выбирает именно подтекшие образы для ретуши.  
  
Глядя на скатывающуюся по щеке каплю красного блеска, Чунмён ловит себя на мысли, что это безумно похоже на кровь. Кровь, вампиры, гробы, смерть. Смерть! Гробы!  
  
Как же он раньше не додумался. Лэя возбуждает собственная смерть, так надо его «умертвить». Просто положить в гроб на пару минут, а дальше Сухо будет проще, никакой нервотрепки. А если создать вокруг гроба нужную атмосферу, то может получиться неплохая инсталляция, в таком случае и Чунмёну будет приятно на это смотреть.  
  
Почему же Лэй сам это не предложил, он же лучше знает свои пристрастия? Может, он боялся, что Сухо откажется, или же сам смирился с собой и забил? Чунмён решает попробовать. А заодно показать Исину, что эротика бывает разной.  
  
В Барселоне любят маскарады, розыгрыши и странных людей. Поэтому носящийся по блошиному рынку парень в поисках широкого гроба никого не удивляет. В студии Сухо собирает по углам банки от Dr. Pepper и запихивает пустые коробки из-под пиццы в пакет, чтобы выбросить. Он расставляет декорации и спешит вернуться к Лэю, которого ещё потребуется уговорить на сомнительный эксперимент.  
  
Сухо вваливается в квартиру в закатных сумерках, надеясь, что Исин дома. Чунмён слышит звуки рояля и идет в комнату. Он знает эту мелодию, Лэй только на середине. Музыка переливается в воздухе, напоминая накатывающие волны, легато кажется бесконечным, умиротворяющим. Нежные тихие звуки остужают пыл, заставляя Сухо замереть на пороге комнаты. Лэй с проникновенным лицом мягко касается клавиш своими длинными пальцами, почти скрывающимися за рукавами блузки. Текучая музыка заполняет всего Чунмёна, передавая ему чувства Исина.  
  
— У нас новолуние, а ты «Лунный свет» играешь, — говорит Сухо, когда Лэй заканчивает.  
  
Исин лишь склоняет голову в полуулыбке.  
  
— Что случилось? Ты не стал бы вспоминать Дебюсси просто так. — Чунмён подходит к роялю и облокачивается на крышку.  
— Я боялся, что ты не вернешься.  
  
Сухо видит во взгляде парня глубоко спрятанное отчаяние. Обычно беспристрастный Лэй тоже переживает, хотя никогда не говорит о своих чувствах.  
  
— Я понимаю, что мои пристрастия несколько отличаются от общепринятых. Но моему ангелу не нужно доставлять мне удовольствие, — грустно говорит Исин. — Я согласен на все твои условия, только бы ты не уходил.  
— Лэй, глупый, на то я и ангел, чтобы ты был счастлив, — ухмыляется Сухо.  
— Я и так счастлив, — возражает парень. — Каждый день, проводя рядом с тобой вечера, я все меньше и меньше думаю о смерти. Мне нравится искусство, мне нравишься ты, мне нравится жить, но мое нездоровое отношение к сексу сводит меня с ума. Я раньше часто думал о самоубийстве, о той боли, что я буду испытывать, и это не просто меня заводило, я хотел попробовать. Я хотел и жить, и умереть одновременно. Ты же стал моим ангелом, прогнавшим мысли о смерти.  
  
Чунмён замирает. Лэй хороший актер, раз смог скрывать свои желания. Сухо читал о танатофилах, но, глядя на своего Исина, думал, что у него не все так серьезно. В их случае неудовлетворенное желание действительно могло привести к самоубийству, а Лэй сам себя загонял в ловушку.  
  
— Может, все же не стоит игнорировать свои желания? — предлагает Чунмён. — Я тут кое-что придумал…  
— Нет! — Исин вскакивает, с отчаянием смотря на Сухо. — Мой ангел, если у нас не получится, мне будет безумно стыдно, что твои старания никак не окупаются. Поэтому просто останься со мной, пожалуйста.  
— У нас все получится, — твердо говорит Чунмён, сжимая плечи Лэя. — Верь своему ангелу.  
  
Исин кивает, в его глазах появляется надежда.  
  
— Правда, тебе может не понравиться, — нервно хмыкает Сухо. — Ты ведь не любишь эротику.  
  
Лэй удивленно вскидывает брови.  
  
— Просто доверься мне, — просит Чунмён.  
  
Он переходит к шкафу и начинает выбирать, что одеть Исину. Сегодня он приоткроет для себя двери в мужскую эротику, все должно быть идеально. Поэтому серый пиджак с брюками и жилет цвета слоновой кости вместе с шелковой рубашкой идеально подойдут. И обязательно темный галстук. Сухо хочет максимально обезопасить себя от провала по всем пунктам плана. Когда Лэй начнет позировать, Чунмён непременно станет возбуждаться, и тогда наличие гроба в студии ему никак не помешает. Даже, если ему придется фотографировать «мертвого» Исина. А что Лэя возбудит «тестирование» гроба, Сухо даже не сомневается. Продолжить он все равно планирует на диване.  
  
Сухо приводит Исина в студию. Тот никогда раньше в ней не был, поэтому сначала просто удивляется такому выгодному месту. А потом удивляется постановке. На многочисленных подставках красные, ещё не зажженные, свечи, обычный фон задрапирован темным бархатом, а в центре, наискось, на подставке стоит черный шестигранный гроб со сдвинутой крышкой. Он обит красным атласом, как в какой-нибудь комедии про вампиров.  
  
— Прости, гроб не такой эстетичный, как хотелось, но я отретуширую, — тараторит Сухо, усаживая Лэя за трюмо. — Надень линзы, я сейчас тебя загримирую.  
— Не думал, что ты ещё и визажист, — удивляется Исин, поглядывая, как парень проверят диван на наличие крошек.  
— В голодные годы и не такое приходилось делать, — отмахивается Сухо.  
  
Лэй вставляет желтые линзы, и Чунмён принимается доделывать его образ. Он стягивает длинные волосы парня в низкий хвост и укладывает челку, чтобы она никуда не двигалась. Сухо придает коже Исина максимальную бледность и подчеркивает скулы серыми румянами. Губы тоже становятся бледными, а глаза подчеркиваются глубокими тенями. Чунмён вздыхает — он пытался. Но все равно получился зомби.  
  
— Это восхитительно, — тем не менее, говорит Лэй, рассматривая себя в зеркало.  
— Потому что похож на оживший труп?  
— Нет, это как гипс. Я много раз с ним работал, и гипсовые слепки получаются именно такие.  
— Ну, будем думать, что ты статуя.  
  
Сухо проверяет готовность фотоаппарата, настраивает прием фотографий сразу на ноутбук, зажигает свечи и включает постоянный свет с выбранными рефлекторами. Полумрак полумраком, но от живого огня нужной игры теней не получишь.  
  
Лэй сразу ложится в гроб и складывает руки на груди. Чунмён делает пару кадров, но понимает, что это не то. Да и Исин поднимается без всяких указаний.  
  
— Я должен был раздеться? — спрашивает Лэй.  
— Нет, давай для начала ты просто встанешь рядом. Можешь даже присесть на край, — указывает Сухо, ища в видоискателе новый ракурс.  
  
Лэй неуверенно пристраивается на бортике, опираясь на руки. Он чуть ссутуливается и поворачивает голову в сторону. Из незашторенного окна как раз открывается вид на крыши Барселоны.  
  
— Замри! — оживляется Сухо.  
  
Он переставляет свет, опять корректирует фотоаппарат и просит Лэя постепенно менять направление взгляда на камеру. Исин так и делает, после каждой вспышки поворачивает голову к объективу. Чунмён все повторяет «великолепно» и «шикарно», прося делать что-то ещё. К счастью для них обоих, Исин прекрасно чувствует свет и понимает, как нужно повернуться. Под одобрительными возгласами он расслабляется и расправляет плечи. Сущий демон. Когда Лэй расслабляет галстук и расстегивает пуговицы, Сухо понимает, что за работой не заметил, как у него встал. Ожидаемая реакция, но слишком рано. Исин ещё не готов.  
  
— Я хочу в гроб залезть, — отвлекает его Лэй и снимает пиджак.  
  
К пиджаку присоединяется и ненужный уже галстук. Чунмён их убирает, но никак не может осознать, что Исин полностью расстегнул рубашку. Лэй коварно улыбается, что еле успевает поймать Сухо, и встает в гробу на колени.  
  
— Широкий. — Проводит он руками по бортику и наклоняется вперед, изгибаясь в пояснице.  
  
Сухо еле успевает щелкать кадры, да и просто уже не может сосредоточиться на съемке. Взгляд Лэя меняется, становится таким же, как тогда на кладбище, он плавно меняет позы, играя с рубашкой. Без всяких указаний Исин скидывает обувь и брюки, давая Сухо маленькую передышку. На нем остается только рубашка, почти не прикрывающая вставший член. Он усаживается полубоком и прямо в объектив говорит обалдевшему Чунмёну:  
  
— Давай ко мне.  
  
Сухо забывает, что по плану они должны переместиться на диван. Он быстро снимает одежду, пытаясь не запутаться в джемпере, как ему в голову приходит идея. Чунмён не может не воспользоваться моментом и не заснять секс. Он подсоединяет к фотоаппарату кнопку дистанционного управления и ставит его на штатив, убедившись в правильности выбранного ракурса. Прежде чем залезть к терпеливо ждущему Исину, Сухо приносит подушки с дивана.  
  
Лэй впивается в его губы и сразу заваливает на себя. Чунмён успевает опереться на руки и машинально нажимает кнопку.  
  
— Не знаю, что получилось, но вслепую фотографировать интересно. Ты не против?  
  
Лэй машет головой и обхватывает его ногами. Лаская парня и слушая его довольное мычание, Сухо периодически щелкает кнопкой, и вроде бы все хорошо, но чего-то не хватает. Бледная кожа на красном фоне кажется фарфоровой, от того ей не хватает живости.  
  
— Свечи, — шепчет Лэй.  
  
С ближайшего подсвечника падает капля на Чунмёнову руку, заставляя парня поморщиться. Но кто сказал, что боль для одного не будет наслаждением другого?  
  
— Я подумал о том, как воск заполняет мои легкие, — с придыханием говорит Исин, приподнимаясь к Сухо.  
  
Чунмён наклоняется, чтобы провести языком по груди парня, и на ощупь снимает одну свечу. Он капает воском на оставленный след, и Лэй просто выгибается ему навстречу, в немом крике запрокинув голову. Красных капель становится все больше, на груди, сосках, животе. Кожа расписывается восковыми узорами, принимающими причудливую форму от движений Исина. Сухо еле сдерживается, едва успевая снимать, для него это слишком сексуальное зрелище.  
  
Лэй тихо шепчет, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, умоляет войти в него. Чунмён толкает его, приподнимая повыше бедра и подкладывая подушку. Языком и пальцами он растягивает Лэя, заставляя того поскуливать. Сухо входит не спеша, вопреки своему желанию двигаться быстро. Исин, не стесняясь, стонет и прижимает его ногами ближе. Коленки Лэя почти упираются ему в лицо, а сам Чунмён держится руками за бортики. Ему хватает пары движений, чтобы кончить.  
  
Он тяжело дышит, но Исин еще не готов. Сухо помогает ему встать и присесть на бортик. Он дрочит ему на камеру, а Лэй стонет как профессиональный порноактер, предвещая разрядку. Исин запрокидывает голову, закрывая глаза, и кончает. Чунмён целует его в висок, благодаря за веру в них, и бежит смотреть полученные фотографии, даже не одевшись.  
  
— А хочешь, я тебя отретуширую, будешь полуразложившимся трупом? — спрашивает Сухо, листая результаты эксперимента.  
— Нет уж, я не настолько извращенец, — отказывается Лэй, сковыривая с себя засохший воск.  
  
Пока он одевается, Чунмён уже начинает продумывать, что с какими фотографиями сделать, как доходит до конца, когда Исин кончил.  
  
— Поцелуй ангела, — восторженно шепчет Лэй.  
— Ну да, — хмыкает Сухо, — я же ангел.  
— Нет, это почти как «El beso de la muerte» на кладбище, где мы встретились. Ты помнишь?  
  
Чунмён помнит. Когда закончился ужасный ливень, и они вышли, они встали прямо под этим монументом и договорились о взаимопомощи. Тогда Лэй повторял про спустившегося ангела, а Сухо все отмахивался. И поза действительно повторяет силуэт скульптуры.  
  
— Ты действительно мой ангел. Ангел смерти, — целует его Исин. — Надо повесить фотографию напротив кровати. Это будет самый лучший вариант.  
— А я думал, ты попросишь гроб к нам притащить, — ухмыляется Сухо.  
— Тоже неплохо, но я даже сейчас ощущаю, что возбуждаюсь, глядя на фото. Но да, гроб мы домой возьмем. И свечи.  
  
Чунмён вздыхает — он знал, что так и случится. Но он даже не против. Все оказалось не так страшно, как выглядело в мыслях.  
  
— Раз у тебя почти стоит, может, повторим? — рискует спросить Сухо и тут же оказывается завален на диван.  
  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
